Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Gallery
The following images are from or related to the film Guardians of the Galaxy. Concept Art Guardians GroupKey 01d Brighter2-560x243.jpg Starlordconceptart.JPG Guadian-5-590x373.jpg Grootconceptart.JPG Rocket-raccoon-590x336.jpg Draxconceptart.jpg 212px-Marvelphasetwopreview13.jpg 212px-Moseisley.png 212px-Ships.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-movie-art-tron.jpg guardians-of-the-galaxy-concept-art-final.jpg Star-Lord.png Gamora.png Groot.png Drax the Destroyer.png Rocket Raccoon.png Guardians-set-pics.jpg Quill-Rocket.jpg Groot VET.png Set Photos Nova Prime set.jpg NovaPrimeGotG_set_pics.jpg Nova Guard.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-millennium-bridge.jpg Gotg_set_pics.jpg Guardians_of_the_galaxy_set_picture.jpg 359px-Rooker set Yondu.jpg Michael-rooker-guardians-of-the-galaxy-film-set-pics.jpg Yondu_set_picture.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-fire-set.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-starship-set.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-set-photo.jpg Firstrael.jpg Nova Corps2131.jpg Star-Lord 285.jpg Ronan the accuser 275.jpg Ronan 362.jpg Drax214.jpg Nova prime.png 3vej.png 4sfc.png 42hf.png 79k9.png 92dp.png Gvue.png Hrcc.png Ksij.png Svbb.png Vp3q.png Vpw8.png X30j.png 2wif.png GOTG shield 2.png GOTG shield.jpg Gotgset1.png Star Lord set.jpg Morag Temple Set.jpg Gunn Brothers.jpg Bereet.jpg Bereet2.jpg Screenshots Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg PHESjzPzPIwlIL_1_m.jpg PHatNthrzEUnea_1_m.jpg Groot's rap sheet.png PHq4hOE6ntOTtz_1_m.jpg Guardians1ststill.jpg Orb guardians of the galaxy.png Starlordorb.png Starlordcloseup.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxyship.jpg Rocketcapture.JPG Nebula.jpg Nebula.PNG Korath.PNG Drax2.PNG Gamora2.PNG Groot2.PNG Starlord2.PNG 1392787914000-ft-comicon-s-t-grd09-wt06-080613088667.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-teaser-trailer-7.png PHGnZBQg2qVWKM_1_m.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-trailer-11.png Rhomann2.PNG Gotgstill-04.jpg Gotgstill-03.jpg Gotgstill-pratt03.jpg Ronan1.PNG Gamora.jpg Gotgstillone.png Guardians Set.jpg Korath Temple.png Sakaaran.png 97t0.png Nebula GOTG.jpg Activating Helmet.png Starlorwithhisgunsandhelmet.jpg Starlordzippinghisjacket.jpg GotG T2 1.png GotG T2 2.png GotG T2 3.png GotG T2 4.png GotG T2 5.png GotG T2 6.png GotG T2 7.png GotG T2 8.png GotG T2 9.png Gog9.jpg Gog8.jpg Gog7.jpg Gog6.jpg Gog5.jpg Gog4.jpg Gog3.jpg Gog2.jpg Gog1.jpg Ronan.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Ain'tnothinglikemeexceptme.png Giantskullinspace.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png IAmGroot.png Rocketakingaim.png Rocketincockpit.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Thecollectorshakinghisfists.png Thismightnotbethebestidea.png Knowhere.png Nova corps.jpg Ronansitting.png Ronanbeinghandedhisweapon.png Ronan the Accuser.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootlooks.png NovaprimeIraniRael.png Sakaarans.png Sakaaran Soldier.png Milano_Space.png Xandar.JPG Xandar1.PNG Awesome Mix Vol. 1.png HadronEnforcer.png Star-lord.png Quill trailer.png Korath trailer.png Gamora trailer.png Rocket trailer.png Ronan trailer.png Drax trailer.png Xandar_Tv_Spot.png Starlord laughing in the cockpit.png Drax Stance.png Rocket and Groot.png Morag 2.png Star-Lord and Rhomann Dey.png Irani Rael, Gamora and Star-Lord.png Gamora green light.png Rocket in prision.png Young Peter Quill.png Milano on Eath.png Rocket Smiling.png Rocket Face.png Ourworldsarefacinganunstoppablethreat.png Gamorapose.png Ihadnoideawhatheuniversehadinstoreforme.png Nova Corps Warroom.png Youjustwanttosuckthejoyoutofeverything.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Star-Lord Shooting.png Gamora talking to Star-Lord.png Gotg Battlefield.png Rocket in Prison.png Rocket with bomb.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket II.png Young Peter Quill Running.png Necrocraft.png AKD3jiE.jpg RocketSnarl.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Rocketputs2wirestogether.png Ronan.jpg Milano2.PNG Morag 1.jpg Morag 2.jpg Morag 3.jpg Milano on Morag 2.png Knowhere.jpg Rocket Bar.png Drax and Goot Bar.png Space Bar.png Museum.png Drax in Prison.jpg Gamora in Cuffs.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png Star-LordGrin.png Sowhatifitsbetterthan11percent.png Ronansitingwithstaff.png Ronanfrontalview.png Ronandustintheair.png Rocketonbattlefield.png Rocketaiminghisgun.png Iwilldestroyyouandyourworld.png Butfirstyougottogothroughus.png Yonducharactershot.png Kraglin-Low.png Ronan shot.png Star-Lordholdinggun.png Star-LordandDrax.png RonanwithNebula.png Ronan'sShip.png Ronanaboutofight.png Rocketsayinghislaughisreal.png Rocketintheshadows.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png GamorainPrison.png Draxdestroyingamachine.png Star-Lordinprison.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Ronanglowing.png TheGuardiansareourlastchance.png Y2.JPG Y1.jpg SLShoots.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg PrattChest.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg Kdsajnsfd.jpg 11.jpg 22.jpg Kraglin.png Quad Blasters.png ParkinXandar.png Rocketsmirking.png Promotional Gardiensdelagalaxie.jpg|Teaser poster GuardiansoftheGalaxyTheatricalPoster.jpg|Theatrical poster GotG Star-Lord Poster.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg GotG Gamora Poster.jpg GotG Gamora Poster Alternate.jpg GotG Drax Poster.jpg GotG Rocket Poster.jpg GotG Groot Poster.jpg Izh1.png GOTG Logos 07with-subhead-1-560x377.jpg 8lu7JTi.jpg Gotg new logo.png Drax the Destroyer274682674.png Star-Lord870375403.png Rocket Racoon74846890.png Groot675849303.png Gamora75873839.png Rocket from poster.jpg Groot from poster.jpg Drax from poster.jpg Star-Lord from poster.jpg Gamora from poster.jpg Korath Promotional.jpg Drax Promo Art Decor.jpg Groot Promo Art Decor.jpg Gamora Promo Art Decor I.png Gamora Promo Art Decor II.jpg Rocket Promo Art Decor I.png Rocket Promo Art Decor II.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor I.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor II.png Star-Lord Promo Art Decor III.png Ronan Promo Art.png Star-Lord Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Guardians Empire Heroes.jpg|Empire cover - Heroes Guardians Empire Villains.jpg|Empire cover - Villains Rocket Cutout Render.png Overlay_characterstarlord_desktop.jpg Overlay characterrocket desktop.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Overlay charactergamora desktop.jpg Overlay characterdrax desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar star-lord.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar rocket.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar gamora.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar drax.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar badge.png GotGDraxtextlessposter.jpg GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg GotgIMAXFirstLookPoster.jpg guardians_of_the_galaxy_ver13_xxlg.jpg Gamora Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Star-Lord Entertainment Cover.jpg GOTG Australian Poster.jpg GOTG Japanese Poster.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film)